


Album's Bee-side

by dekarrin



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Flash Fic, Gen, Horror, Timed Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekarrin/pseuds/dekarrin
Summary: Melissa the bee attempts to navigate a strange and mysterious mansion that she sees two human animals enter.Created for the Manga Anime Society's MAS-o-Ween flash fanfic event.





	Album's Bee-side

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in 20 minutes for a halloween fanfic contest, and im really not a discovery writer. i usually try to become one when doing flash contests though, just to try and flex that mind muscle.
> 
> for this story i thought it would be neat to try and write from the perspective of a character outside of the action proper to promote a sense of mystery. might have ended up more with a sense of chaotic confusion instead, so will have to watch out for that if i use that technique in the future

Once there was a bee named Melissa who had a lovely time growing up in her hive. She finally emerged and got to meet all of her sisters which made her very happy. One day, she was flying out searching for delicious honey, when she saw a new large house that she didn’t remember being there. It was dark, and gray, and kinda wavery, though to Melissa's eyes it was a brilliant purple blue.

She hovered over the sidewalk leading up to it and suddenly felt a breeze, so she hopped over to the side and narrowly avoided a human girl running past her. That was close! Melissa really didn’t want to waste a sting on something as stupid as that. She might not even live!

“Tuesday, wait up!”

Another human blasted by on a strange wheeled device, shouting after the other. Melissa watched as they met up at the entrance to the building, then both of them stepped in.

The door began to bang from the inside, but it didn’t open. Curious, Melissa found a hole in one of the many darkened windows and crawled inside, trying to find her way through the darkened interior. She tried flying through the room, but the further she got from the walls, the worse she felt, though she wasn’t sure why. She decided it would be best to stay on the wall.

As she landed, a huge thump sounded. That must be where those two girls were!

“Carole, over here! I think it’s…. Moving!”

Melissa scooted to the source of the shout, stepping carefully over the crumbs and wet spots on the ceiling.

“It’s going upstairs!”

She arrived in the room the voice came from just in time to see one of the two girls disappear around a corner, and the loud thumping of feet told her that they were upstairs. She waggled her antenna and picked up the most delightful smell of nectarine pleasantness wafting through the room. Melissa followed it up the same stairs the two girls had gone.

Suddenly, there was a scream, then everything went dark. Melissa didn’t usually have any trouble detecting what was around without light, but this was different. She felt so incredibly weak and defenseless, with nothing around to protect her from whatever powers might be about!

Slowly, she crept up the wall of the stairs, edging closer and closer to the doorway she’d seen before. The same smell urged her onwards; there was no way there could be something bad here, right?

Bam! The lights flashed back on and both of the two girls from before raced by Melissa to dash down the stairs. “The instruments!”

Melissa paused and looked back. There was something else there. An oily taste in their that Melissa knew ment that there was a human breathing nearby. No, wheezing, she could hear it now.

It rose up to attack her, and she took off into the air! As the shape lunged at her, she buzzed her hardest to get away, and suddenly the monster stopped. It seemed mesmerized by her wings, staring at them longingly.

Then the thing shook its head and reached for her. Melissa was terrified. This had to be it!

Suddenly, Carole and Tuesday popped in, played instruments, and your dear author ran out of time so the ending is that the music placated the beast and everything was okay. Yay!


End file.
